The Return of Eight
by LoricTribute78
Summary: After the terrible twist with Five, Marina's left deeply scarred. The odds of winning this war has turned a tide, now with a traitor, another one dead, and one kidnapped. That is, until the Garde retrieve the notes from Malcolm's lair and learn a secret that could benefit them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever attempt at Lorien Legacies fanfic! Just warning you, though, I am a pretty biased person so don't kill me if I focus more on Marina's POV. I don't have a lot of John/Sarah romance, either, and I may or may not try doing some Nine/Six. Anyway, some swear words in here, mostly from Nine.**

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies (Or else Eight wouldn't have died)**

* * *

**Nine**

_Bam! _I throw my fist into the wall without even trying, and it goes straight in. The cheap shack Six, Marina, and I found shakes. After the events a few long hours ago, I really need to unleash my anger. Six didn't mind as long as I don't hurt myself or anyone else that's not a Mogadorian. Glancing at her look of disapproval for punching the wall, I guess punching walls weren't at the top of her list of things I would do. Neither she nor Marina has the energy to stop me, though.

I punch the wall again. _That was for Sandor_, I think. I thought having my beloved Cepan taken away was going to be the absolute worst thing in life for me. I thought wrong. Now, after I had one of my best friends, someone who could've been like a brother to me, sacrifice his own life for something that I clearly deserve, I'm not so sure anymore.

Anger takes over me and I punch the wall again. That one was for Eight. I've never felt so guilty in my life. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt guilty for something before now. I don't want to admit it, though.

I lash out at the wall again, creating a fourth hole. That was for my own stupidity of not knowing how to shut up and control myself. Maybe then Eight would still be here, keeping the spirits up and I wouldn't have to be punching this goddamned wall.

I take a tiny step back, looking at the four holes on the wall. Four holes. One for every dead Garde. I'm about to make it five; the fifth one for Number Five. I start to throw my fist but Marina interrupts me.

"Stop it!" she cries. Her eyes are red and puffy, and her hair is a mess. She lies on the bed, face down, but looks up to talk to me. "You're hurting the wall."

_Who cares about a fucking wall! Your boyfriend died today and you're trying to protect this stupid wall! _I want to shout at her, but then I remember my new personal goal of zipping my lips. Instead, I sigh and lie down on the scratched up couch.

No one gets much sleep that night.

**Four**

"John!" Sam yells at me. "Check the tablet!"

I'm having a mental breakdown. I let Ella get captured by the Mogs, Number Five might as well be a traitor, and even worse, another one of the Garde has died. To top it all off, I couldn't find my faithful Chimaera, Bernie Kosar. He's gone. Now I'm curled up in the backseat, feeling hollow and dead, doing nothing but rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Sam is helping me stay focused on my mission on Earth, but even with his constant reminders, I can't bring myself together to check the tablet that tracks all the living Garde.

Right now I'm in a car with Sam, Sarah, Malcolm, our Chests, the tablet plugged into a laptop that survived the chaos, the Mogadorian ally Adam, and a few Chimaera. None of them could ever replace BK, though. And if it weren't for me Ella would be here right now, with us.

"Fine. I'll do it," Sam groans. He reaches across me and takes the tablet, turning it on. Six dots show up. One is driving west from Chicago. That's me. Another lone dot is traveling toward the East Coast, and I'm sure that's Ella. The last lone dot is near the coast of Florida. Crap. That must be Five. The others must've ditched him after finding out he's a traitor. That means he's not dead. The last three dots are somewhere near Tennessee or South Carolina.

I pull up the hem of my pants to feel the four scars. My newest one, the fourth one that should've been meant for my death, still tingles and pricks my skin. It's making my whole leg numb but I've already experienced it three too many times.

"Can you read Loric, Malcolm?" I ask, finally speaking up. He chuckles, but it's more of a bittersweet one, and it tells me that he knows what I want him to do.

"No, but I've considered it, though," he replies. "Let me see the scar."

I straighten my leg and he examines the fourth scar.

"Sorry, can't tell what number it is."

I sigh. Who could've died? Could it have been Nine, the one that almost threw me off the roof of the John Hancock Center? Or Six, one of my best friends and also one of the strongest Loric I know? Maybe Marina, whom without we might've all been dead? Or Eight, one of the nicest guys around who was always a goofball?

I don't want any one of them dead. But one of them is already gone.

* * *

**Sorry, but you won't be seeing Nine's POV for a while. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your lovely feedback! The updates will be quick since I already have the whole story written out and I just have to upload them bit by bit.**

**EpicLoric24: Thank you for your review! For the Nine/Six romance part, there isn't a lot. Just a few idle touches/hugs and quite a lot of bickering. This story ends with Eight being revived, and if I did write a sequel (which I probably won't) I so would make it Nine/Six and develop their relationship even further. I'm not a huge Nine/Six shipper, though, in case you were wondering.**

**lindz4567: Thank you for reviewing :)**

**Mysteryfanaticno1: Thanks! I'm not a huge John/Sarah shipper, but yes, I guess you could say this is a John/Sarah story, although I didn't focus on their relationship a lot. **

* * *

**Marina**

Life sucks, you know?

It's even worse that I'm the last of a dying race being hunted down be evil aliens and I'm hiding on Earth, waiting for them to find me and welcoming me into death's arms. In fact, I don't think dying is the worst thing that could ever happen to me anymore. It means that at least I'll be with Eight and away from this terrible war I'm forced to fight.

As we speed along the highway to wherever the wind takes us, I can't help thinking all the things that could've happened between me and Eight. I owe him a kiss, and now that he's gone, I can never give it to him. I should've kissed him right then, instead of waiting for the monster to be killed. I recall our walk in Chicago, a place that's been badly attacked because we decided to stay there and act as bad luck to the citizens. I remember his promise of more days like that, but it's just another promise left unfulfilled.

Scratch that. Now that he's dead, all the days I've spent with him was like paradise. I never savored them, but now I do. The thought makes me want to cry.

"Okay guys, I really think it's time to pull our shit together. What's the next step?" Nine speaks up.

"We're back to square one if you haven't noticed, doofus. We need to reunite," Six grumbles.

"Where are the others?" Nine asks. Six glares at him.

"Back on Lorien," she spits. Nine rolls his eyes at her.

"Well, the John Hancock Center's been attacked," I point out quietly. "They shouldn't be there anymore."

"Paradise!" Six suddenly says. "Paradise, Ohio. We need to get there! We need to go back to Malcolm's underground lair, examine Pittacus's skeleton, and grab all those notes. They could be helpful!"

Nine immediately gets off the highway to find a map. Then we drive north to Ohio.

**Four**

"They are moving north!" Sam shouts over the wind. "I think they are headed for Paradise!"

Paradise? Immediately I remember the lair. Maybe they are going back for all the other junk in there. I recall telling Nine about it and Six definitely knows. That means at least one of them is alive.

"Should we try to get to them there?" Adam suggests.

"We can't be sure that they are actually going there," Sarah says. "What if they are actually going back to Chicago?"

"They were driving west earlier. Then they suddenly went up north. I don't think it'll take them that long to figure out that we were hiding in Nine's penthouse," I counter. "In fact, Nine would never forget about his home in Chicago." Sam purses his lips. _Unless it's Nine who died._ I try my best to push the thought out of my mind.

Sarah considers this thought. "I guess it won't hurt to follow them," she says, and exits the highway to start going back.

"So, Adam, can you tell us about yourself?" I ask, finally bringing myself together to ask him. He sighs.

"In the beginning, I was like the others. I wanted the Mogadorians to win; I wanted all the Loric to fall. I wasn't very good at battle, though, unlike my step-brother Ivan. Then, when I was twelve, they found her. Number One. I was brought to Malaysia to watch our soldiers destroy her. Instead of feeling victorious, though, I felt sorry for her. She had to live in constant fear of being hunted as she was the first, and she knew that she was going to die anyway. It was like she was sent on Earth to stall the Mogadorians, to give you as much time as possible to develop your Legacies and fight," Adam says.

"What was she like?" I ask, wanting to know my fellow fallen Garde a bit better.

"Pretty," Adam immediately says. "She had flowing blonde hair and an amazing complexion. She's annoying yet funny and kind.

"Anyway, once we got back to America, I was chosen by my father, a high ranked general, to be hooked up to One's brain by a machine. My task was to relive her memories and report anything that would help find the other Garde. Once inside her brain, though, One's ghost appeared and guided me through her memories. I was trapped inside her head for three years, and that was what changed me.

"After waking up, One's ghost stayed with me, helping me make decisions and bugging me throughout my daily life. She was also the one who convinced me and slowly changed me into a traitor. After Three's death, I stayed in Kenya for a few months before One finally admitted to me that she was fading from my mind. With the help of a friend, I made it back to America and tried to be re-hooked to her mind so I could save her. She wouldn't let me, though. Instead, she transferred her Earthquake Legacy to me and freed Malcolm. Then, we went to the Dulce base to fetch Sam, where Malcolm and I were separated. Then I went to find the Chimaera, and you know the rest."

I find this fascinating. For more than a third of my life I thought Number One was dead. Never would I think that she was alive, somewhere out there, living in a Mogadorian's mind.

"Have you met Two and Three?" I ask. "What are they like?"

"Number Two had freckles and glasses," Adam answers. "She loved to read classics, and had bright, red hair. She was really tiny for her age, too. Number Three was good at basketball. He's fast, too. Unfortunately, that's all I know."

I nod. I wonder what it'd be like if they had a different number, a safer number, or to have them fight alongside me, and what Legacies they may have. It puts my mind off Ella's capture and the fourth scar for awhile.

Eventually, it's confirmed that the others are headed for Paradise, Ohio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows/favorites, guys!**

**EpicLoric24: I don't have any ideas for a sequel . I'm working on a Navrina one-shot/drabble if that counts. And yes, the '78' in my username is Marina/Eight. One of the many things the Lorien Legacies and your OTP can do to you. **

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies! Otherwise, Eight would be alive. And Five wouldn't be a traitor. And the Mogadorians won't be such an ass. And they'd live happily, ever after. Wait, but then there'd be no story...**

**Okay, maybe in that case Pittacue Lore should keep his writing.**

* * *

**Marina**

When we arrive at Sam's house, the first thing Six warns me and Nine about is not disturbing Sam's mother.

"Why not?" Nine protests. "I like women noticing me."

"Dude, she's married. And she's middle-aged!" Six hisses. We follow her to the backyard. The first thing I notice is a huge well with a fancy contraption on it. As quietly as possible, Six turns the rusty handle. After a few deafening creaks, we are able to climb inside and down the ladder.

"Whoa…" Nine exclaims. His eyes settle on an enormous skeleton. "So this must be the Pittacus guy. Geez, I still don't get why Johnny wants to be this dude. I mean, I'm probably better looking than him!"

"That's the all-powerful Loric Elder you're talking about here," Six says, not even glancing at Nine. "Help me collect all these papers, Marina. I'm not leaving until this place is picked clean."

"Even the skeleton?" Nine asks. "If we are taking Pittacus, I call dibs!"

Six hesitates. "It'd be wiser to leave him here. I don't know about you, Nine, but carrying a skeleton around can be pretty distracting." I gather up a thick stack of papers and search the drawers for a portfolio of sorts.

"How are we even supposed to read this?" I speak up, taking a closer look at one of the notes.

"Malcolm cracked Mogadorian. He could definitely figure this shit out," Nine says, still examining the skeleton.

"Dude, quit messing around with Lorien's Elder's remains! Help us!" Six snaps. Nine sighs, starting to fumble through the drawers. Eventually, we pick the place clean of papers and notes.

"Goodbye, Pittacus. May we cross paths soon," Nine jokes, bowing to the skeleton.

A cold yet soothing wave rushes throughout my body. Even though he's only joking around, it feels that Pittacus has actually heard him and responded.

Once we finally emerge from the lair, though, the first thing that greets us is a cannon blast.

"Drop the papers inside!" Six shouts at me and Nine. "We'll get them later!"

"What if the Mogs get them?!" I cry, panic washing over me.

"They won't and they can't!" Despite the oncoming chaos, Six winks at me. "To the forest," she commands, pointing to a mass of trees beyond Sam's backyard. "Now!"

We sprint to the forest just as the first wave of Mogadorians comes into view, the green light of their cannons swirling around, preparing to find its mark. Then I suddenly remember that last time we had a battle with the Mogadorians, Eight was there, and he got stabbed by Setrakus Ra. I healed him, and I kissed him. A pain of loss and nostalgia shoots through me, and I feel the iciness of not my healing Legacy but my newfound one, the one I used to take Five's eye out, come back to me. Without even thinking I conjure up two sharp, rigid icicles and throw them at an oncoming Mog. He bursts into ash almost immediately and I quickly bend down to pick up his dropped blaster.

Six has turned invisible when I wasn't noticing, and somewhere out there I hear Nine whooping and yelling, probably slashing through Mogadorians sadistically with a stolen sword. I continue attacking my enemies with icicles and shooting them when necessary. I feel so powerful with my new Legacy, not as helpless like I used to be. These monsters will pay dearly for what they did to Eight.

Then it hits me.

It wasn't _them_ that killed Eight, but my _own_ kind.

I lose myself for a second in that thought, when suddenly, Six yells, "Marina! Look out!"

Quickly, I turn around and my vision blurs, but when it comes into focus, a huge Mogadorian stands in front of me, his sword raised. I close my eyes, preparing for death to make its blow, but it doesn't come.

I hear a faint whizzing sound behind me, and then sudden heat. I force open my eyes to see a huge fireball, coming straight for the Mogadorian standing before me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for follows/favorites and the lovely reviews!**

**Guest: I suck at descriptions _ I'll try, though. And yes, I will bring back Eight. As for the John/Sarah part, this story focuses more on bringing back Eight, and after I finished writing it (yes, it's done and all I need to do is upload the chapters!) I realized that besides two little parts Sarah and John are like complete strangers.**

**lindz4567: You'll see! ;D**

**destinybroughtme: ;) **

**EpicLoric24: The well isn't exactly Mog-proof, but in order to open it you need to know Sam's birthday. I doubt the Mogadorians know, therefore they cannot get it. :****)**

* * *

**Four**

If I hadn't made it in time, Marina could've been killed and there would be another ugly scar on my ankle.

"Thanks," she mumbles, though gratefully. "Good to see you again." There's something off about her, something making her look gloomy and emotionless, not like the hesitant yet optimistic girl she used to be. Instead I see a warrior, someone who has dealt with loss, someone who can fight, someone trying their best to not show another hidden side of them in front of their enemies.

The reason for this better not be what I think it is.

I look around as Marina staggers away, observing the field. I hear the unmistakable yelling of Nine, which means he's safe, not dead. I haven't seen Six yet—or Eight. Somewhere out there I hear the ground rumble. I can't tell where Sam and Sarah is, though probably out there, trying to defend themselves as best as they can. Malcolm has decided to stay in the car with the Chimaera, protecting the Chests and the tablet.

Soon, there is no more Mogadorian in sight, besides Adam. He emerges from behind the trees and Nine immediately pins him to the trunk.

"Stop!" I cry, as Adam tries to struggle free. "He's on our side." Nine eyes me before letting Adam go.

"I'll tell you my story later, but for now just remember that I might hold key information you might want," Adam says. Nine glares at him.

I look around, trying to figure out who's missing. Sam picks at the rubble, trying to find anything helpful. Marina is busy healing Sarah's wounds, while Adam tries to keep a fair distance from Nine. It scares me that Six or Eight could be the ones dead.

"None left?" a voice says behind me. I turn around, and see Six become visible. She's covered in ash and dust, and in each of her hands she is carrying a large, stuffed portfolio, which she carefully sets down. I don't reply to her and Six purses her lips. The rest of them gather around.

"Eight…" I start, but don't know where to begin. Sam stares at his shoes, while Sarah leans into me and wraps her arms around me. I blink back tears.

"Where's Ella?" Marina screams. Sam stutters.

"About that…" he winces, trying to find the best way possible to explain what happened. "She's been captured, by the Mogs."

Marina whimpers and bursts out crying. It must really suck having your boyfriend die, and then finding out your best friend who is like a sister to you was kidnapped. Six leans into Nine, who wraps an arm around her (that's new…). Sarah buries her face into my shoulder, and I hold her tight.

No one talks much in the car. Marina plays around with Eight's Chest and occasionally checks the tablet. Nine messes with the computer to try to connect to the internet to see if the attack at Paradise made the headlines. We had left before anyone located us.

Finally Malcolm speaks up, wanting Adam to tell his story to the rest of the Garde.

"So what did One look like?" Nine muses after the story's finished. Six rolls her eyes.

"Beautiful. She had flowing blonde hair and tanned skin. She's really annoying yet still my best friend," Adam replies.

"Dang it!" Nine exclaims. "Why do all the good ones have to be taken?" Six glances at him, clearly insulted. "Or why do they have to hate me?" Nine adds, and Six smirks.

"So what's our next step?" Sam asks.

"We have to get to Ella," Marina says determinedly. "She's settled down somewhere in West Virginia."

"So we need to go to the base there," Six pipes. "I know exactly where it is."

"And I drew a map of it, too, and I'd still have it with me if Johnny boy didn't let my penthouse be ripped to shreds," Nine says, glaring at me. "Don't worry, though, I have it all memorized…sorta."

"We also need to crack all these papers," Sarah adds, pointing to the portfolios Six was carrying earlier.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Adam asks. Malcolm pauses before answering.

"South," he says. "I can swing by West Virginia. Rent a hotel room or two, get some rest…"

"Then we can go kick Mog-butt," Nine smiles, rubbing his hands together. "Or, you know, attack them, like right now."

"Malcolm's right," I say. "We do need some rest. We've already had an attack today."

"Fine," Nine sighs, leaning back into his chair. "I guess it can wait."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I always forget to put: I don't own the Lorien Legacies. **

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! This chapter may or may not have plotholes...the force field stuff is confusing! They are going to rescue Ella, btw.**

**EpicLoric24: Thanks! It'll be the end of this story but I'm also working on Navrina one-shots/long drabbles. They aren't really the best at this point.**

** . . .Five: You did not. You did not just review my story. *fangirls* i love your stories so much!**

* * *

**Marina**

The next day, John and Malcolm assembles us into the middle of a hotel room.

"Here's the plan," John says. "Marina, Six, Nine, Adam, a few Chimaera, and I will go into the base. Sarah, Sam, Malcolm, and the remaining Chimaera will stay behind and guard our Chests, the tablet, and the papers. If we are in trouble, a Chimaera will fly back to you and I expect Sam, Sarah, and some more Chimaera coming as soon as possible. Malcolm, keep at least one Chimaera with you in case you are attacked."

Nine furrows his brow. "Mog-boy gets to come with us and I didn't even go to Arkansas?" he asks. Adam rolls his eyes, while John ignores him.

"Anyway, at the base, we are going to split up. Six will go with Nine and Marina to find and rescue Ella, while I'll go with Adam to create distractions. The groups will each take one or two Chimaera. In order to communicate, either Nine or I will transfer a thought to a Chimaera with the other group and the other will pick up the thought. Complicated, but no one here has telepathy and walkie-talkies are way too loud. Clear?" John explains. We all nod. "Now, once the job is done we will all meet in the front of the base. Last time I checked I had destroyed the force field in front of the base, so the Chimaera are safe to enter, but make sure they turn into something small and hide in a pocket or something."

"What if the force field's back up?" Six asks. John pauses.

"Adam and I will go in first, create a distraction, and disable the system. Then, when the force field is down, go in," John replies. "Also, we might need the Xitharis stone for your invisibility, Six."

**Four**

Luckily enough, the Mogs never bothered to put back up the force field. We stop at the entrance, and Six starts to charge up the Xitharis stone.

"No questions?" I ask. No one responds. "Everyone ready?"

Six hands the Xitharis stone to me, and leans in to whisper, "Good luck," into my ear. I smile at her. She turns to Nine and Marina, then one of the Chimaera turns into a fly and tucks itself into Nine's shirt pocket. Six takes their hands and they disappear. I turn to look at Adam, who nods at me. I inhale a deep breath, then exhale, as the two remaining Chimaera fly into my jeans pocket.

"Alright, this thing only lasts an hour, so we really need to be quick," I say to Adam. He nods.

"I think my father once took me here with Ivan a few years ago," he says. "I think I can remember some parts." With that, I take his hand and we both turn invisible, walking toward the entrance of the base.

**Marina**

"John mentioned that they wouldn't hurt Ella," Six whispers. It comforts me yet scares me at the same time that Ella is being handled with care.

What if the Mogadorians start growing on Ella?

What if she is actually enjoying herself here and wants to stay?

What if she becomes a traitor like…_him_?

"So she wouldn't be in one of those shitty cells?" Nine says.

"Yea," Six replies, probably forgetting that no one will see her nod.

"No fair!" Nine exclaims. Six shushes him. "Anyway, the third-class captives are kept down this hallway," he continues, stopping us in front of a locked stone gate. "I believe first class is down that hall." He guides us to an empty corridor.

"Which room is Ella's?" I ask. Nine swears.

"There was something in my Chest!" he cries. "It allowed me to see through walls!" I could even feel Six glaring at him. Suddenly, our Chimaera appears. Nine must've taken it out of his pocket. "Go bring back that stone!" he commands. Obediently, the Chimaera, now a moth, flutters away.

"Dude!" Six whisper-yells at him. "That was our only Chimaera! What if John tries to contact us?" Nine doesn't answer.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Do you think the Mogadorians could have Eight's body?" Nine says. "If they do, maybe we should find it." I inhale sharply at the sound of Eight's name. What would the Mogs do with his body?

"I don't think so," I manage without breaking down. "I mean, what could they do with his body? They let Two's and Three's rot." Nine considers this for a moment before speaking up again.

"Well, now they got a more matured Garde with legit powers," Nine responds. "Maybe they have a new experiment or something."

"Don't forget that they still have a perfectly preserved body of One," Six adds. "They could always try something on her. She had Legacies, too, before she died."

"Adam took one," Nine says.

"She still has telekinesis," Six counters. "Besides, it's not like Eight's Legacies have grown to their full extent either."

"You don't know that for sure."

**Four**

For the past half hour or so, Adam and I have been running up and down the base trying to gather as much information as possible. So far we've learned that Five is somewhere in this maze of passageways, and they are experimenting with an even powerful beast down in the labs, worse than a Piken or one of those giant worms I encountered back in Arkansas. Also, I've heard some generals say that they 'left the body back at the Everglades to let it rot, like it deserves.' If they mean Eight, then we really need to hurry our asses over there in order to retrieve it and bring the ashes back to Lorien. The ice Marina enclosed it in won't last forever.

"Hey," Adam nudges me. "I think the Xitharis is starting to run out."

"Shoot. Hold on, I'll send a message to Nine right now to get Six to recharge it or something," I say. I focus my energy into locating their Chimaera, and when I finally find it it's a lot farther than I'd thought it would be. This base must be huge.

Almost immediately the connection breaks away, and I realize that I never really trained my animal telepathy at all. Ella can talk to Six halfway across the world, and I can't even locate a Chimaera less than a mile away. I try again but it doesn't work.

"I can't get hold of them," I whisper to Adam. "I can't reach their Chimaera."

"Well, then I guess we gotta hurry," Adam says. "There's only enough time for us to get out of the base."

Sarah's right. Bad timing really is one of my Legacies, whether I like it or not. Because just when the words leave Adam's mouth, we become visible.

* * *

**Okay, so there's going to be an upcoming chapter (may or may not be the next chapter) with ****_quite_**** a lot of swear words. Do you guys want me to leave it as is, censor it out, or replace it with more mild words?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

**I was requested to keep the swear words as is. So, here you go!**

**Mysteryfanaticno1 and EpicLoric24: Thanks so much for your reviews! They mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

**Marina**

I yelp as the alarms start ringing. Am I visible? Did Six lose control of her Legacy? Or did the Xitharis run out?

Whatever the reason, the security camera has noticed us. I let go of Six's hand and she becomes visible, too. Nine, though, seems to be enjoying her touch. Six pulls her hand away from him as he over exaggerates a pout.

The Mogadorians are alert now. They are spilling in from every direction and soon we're cornered.

"Crap, they've found us," Six shouts over the blaring alarms. The three of us are in a fighting stance, standing back to back like one of those cartoon shows I once watched with Adelina on a train. Except this time, it's real. And I'm the one being cornered.

They all start firing at once. Six quickly seizes our hands, turning us invisible, while Nine activates his anti-gravity Legacy and turns the world upside-down. The Mogs below us gradually notice that we aren't visible. Instead of shooting everywhere, they go on a rampage trying to find us.

"This is getting boring," Nine complains. "I want some action!"

"No!" Six scolds. "We came here to find Ella, not to destroy this base!"

"Hey, kill two birds with one stone," Nine says, and by the way his grip on my wrist loosens for a moment, he shrugs.

I look up at the floor below us. A few Mogs linger around, keeping guard in case we decide to show ourselves. Then, suddenly, I hear a shout a few yards away, probably down another nearby hall, and then some cannon blasts.

**Four**

"Shit," I mutter under my breath. "Run!" I shout. "Now!

Adam follows me, but he's having trouble keeping up. _No time to slow down now_, I think. I'm on the edge of my life and a Mogadorian, traitor or not, won't slow me down.

I twist and turn into the more vacant hallways, only to find myself narrowed down to two cramped aisles. Trusting fate, I go right. A Mog spots me and yells at everyone to turn my way.

"Number Four!" Adam shouts behind me, but it is lost in the cannon blasts that follow. Instinctively I throw as many fireballs as I can at them, and the ground slightly rumbles from Adam's Legacy. Using telekinesis, I rip a blaster out of a Mog's hand and float it to Adam. He smiles at me in return and starts to fire.

Even then, I felt outnumbered. There are way more of them than us.

**Marina**

"Guys!" Nine says in a hushed voice. "They are here! Johnny and Mog-boy!"

Six jumps a bit. "Fine! We can go!" Overjoyed, Nine quickly drags us down with him to the ground and I let go of Six's hand. The alarms sound even louder now as we sprint to the commotion. Sure enough, John is there, fighting for his life with Adam.

Then something electrical shoots through me, the pain intense and unbearable. "Marina!" Six cries. I try to get up but I can't. I'm paralyzed and can't move at all. Gathering up all my courage and endurance, I look up to see a guy with short brown hair and an eye patch.

Five.

"You bastard!" I shriek at him, ignoring the intense pain that results from my words.

"Not taking out my other 'fucking' eye?" Five taunts, laughing evilly. "Not so powerful now, are you?" I glared at him, and the tazer in his hand catches my attention. Thank goodness, this is only temporarily. Feeling the pain go away, I stand up and pin him to the wall with my telekinesis. Surprisingly, he doesn't put up a fight.

Not even trying, the power of my newest Legacy takes over me. The air around us cools and instantly drops below freezing, but the Mogs around us who haven't been paying any attention before now notices me attacking Five. They take aim at me, but before I can move out of the way quickly enough, I'm shot at the side. I groan and fall, clutching at my side, losing my telekinetic grip on Five.

Wishing with all my might for my healing Legacy to come to me, I breathe heavily, awaiting death to approach if I don't get healed quickly enough. Then, an icy feeling runs down my spine as I feel the wound slowly start to close up.

I get up and stumble towards battle, but I'm too exhausted. Healing my wound was more work than I thought and took most of my energy. I collapse, only to be kicked at the side. I look up to see Five glaring at me.

"Too weak?" Five sneers. He snorts. I curl up my fists, trying my best to not lash out a string of curses. "Pathetic. Maybe I should 'accidently' kill another one of your friends for you to legitimately fight." I start to stand up, but Five kicks my ankle and I fall again. "Stay down!" he barks. Angrily I swipe my leg against his, knocking him off his feet. Although the pain of his loss is unbearable, I keep reminding myself that Five killed Eight, killed the last of his own kind, killed my only chance of finding true Loric love, killed one of my very few happiness, he killed Eight, he killed Eight, he killed Eight…and he will pay dearly for this.

I get up successfully this time, and use my ice Legacy to trap him on the ground. He whimpers timidly.

"You don't deserve the scars on your ankle that mark you Loric," I growl. "Being a traitor is one thing, but killing the very last of your own dying race is another. I don't care if you are a fucking traitor. I don't care if you are—were—one of us. I don't care if you may be the strongest. I don't care however cool your Legacies are. But you, you killed Eight—"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean for it to happen!" Five blurts out. I hear some hint of sincere in his voice, and I realize that he actually means it.

"Does that mean it's okay for Nine to die instead?" I shout.

"He deserves it!" Five answers.

"_You_ deserve it, bitch!" I yell at him, and trap him down even harder.

"Then why don't you kill me right now, if I deserve it so much?" Five asks, his confidence returning to his voice.

"Because I'm not you! I'm not heartless enough to kill my own kind, no matter how much of a bastard they are!" I cry, my Legacy responding to my anger. Five lets out a cry when he realizes that half his body is frozen in a thick layer of ice.

Knowing that any further action will kill him, I leave him there. Just as I'm about to stagger away, my strength and anger starting to leave me, I'm slammed onto the wall by a telekinetic force. Shit.

"I'm keeping you there until I thaw, Number fucking Seven!" Five shouts at me. "This battle isn't over yet!"

And then a door in the 'first class' hallway opens, and out steps a girl with auburn locks.


	7. Chapter 7

**I [still] don't own the Lorien Legacies. **

**GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH! ILY ALL!**

**If you haven't heard already I've uploaded my new story of Marina and Eight one shots called "Happiness Never Hurts". I won't be touching that for a while as this is my first priority, so I'd like to thank you guys so much for all the lovely reviews I've gotten here. SO ASDFGJKL I CAN'T EVEN but they really made my day and they were so nice and sweet and I could never thank you guys enough and I know I'm starting to rant but I really want to show my appreciation for all of your feedback and encouragement! **

**Okay, I'll start the actual chapter...now.**

* * *

**Marina**

_Ella! _I've found her!

"Marina? Five? What are you guys doing in the base?" she asks. "And why is Five half frozen…with an eye patch? What happened?"

The conclusion is obvious. Ella's clueless. The Mogadorians didn't tell her anything, nothing about Five being a traitor or my newest Legacy. _And maybe even Eight's death_.

"I'll explain it to you later, but I'm here in the base with Six and the others," I say. "Don't trust Five, Ella, he's not with us anymore." I cast a hard glance at Five, who grunts but doesn't protest. "Now come on, we need to get the hell out. Go get everyone else and prepare to run for your lives."

"Run?" Ella's taken aback. "Can't we teleport? Or is there not enough people? Maybe Eight can shape-shift into something with more arms…"

It's a good idea, she should've thought of it before…_that_. I look down at my shoes and turn away so Ella doesn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry," I choke. "But that's not an option anymore."

"…Never?" Ella whispers behind me.

I don't respond.

**Four**

So far, things haven't been going so well. If I didn't mention it already, we are outnumbered.

"Will Marina hurry up and find that midget?!" Nine yells as he gets into a duel with three Mogadorians at once. I strain my neck and see Marina's brown head tackling someone. Is it Five?

"She, uh, seems sorta busy right now," I shout at Nine, who pierces the first Mog's heart with his sword. He coughs on the ash, but it doesn't distract him. "I think she found Five, though."

"He's here?" Nine gasps as he ducks to avoid being sliced. I watch as he gives the Mogadorian a forceful kick, then turns the Mog into ash with one slice of the Mog's own sword.

"Apparently so," I reply, doing my best to keep forming fireballs to protect myself.

A few minutes later, Marina yells at me. "John! Nine! Six! Adam! Let's go!"

Creating a shield with my telekinesis, I'm able to get Six and Nine to safety, and then I run behind them as Adam tries to catch up to me. The Chimaera are flying above the mess, keeping pace above Six and Nine.

Only when we are out of the cave do I notice her.

Ella's with us, and she's not even the slightest bit scratched.

**Marina**

As I tend Six's wounds, John, Nine, Adam, Sam, Sarah, and Malcolm explain to Ella everything that happened, in full detail.

The Chimaera Nine sent to retrieve his x-ray vision stone was sent away to hide in the surrounding forests by Malcolm in fear that it was being followed, and returned a few minutes ago.

"He's gone…" Ella says, her cheeks glistening with tears. "Gone like all of our Cepans."

No one says a word for a long, long time.

...

"Okay, guys, next order of business," Six starts. She takes the two stuffed portfolios that we took from the underground lair. "Translating these notes."

Nine groans. "I'm sorry, but I never paid attention to Sandor's French lessons. What else more helpful is on out to do list?"

"I know some Spanish," Ella pipes up. She looks up to me. "So does Marina."

"I took French classes in high school," Sarah adds.

"Who cares about Earth lingo," Nine mumbles. "These are probably all in alien!"

"He has a point," Malcolm says, flipping through the papers. "I can't recognize any of these characters. I'll do my best to crack it. Every language has a pattern."

"So we can translate it like what you did with those Mogadorian notes I found?" John asks.

"It'll take time to get all these papers cracked, but we can get them eventually. If all of them are in the same language, then after two or three papers, the rest will be cracked pretty quickly," Malcolm explains.

"Let me have a look," Adam says, reaching for the notes. "I might be able to read if it is Mogadorian. I know a tiny bit, as well as a little bit of Loric."

"Those pale freaks taught you Loric?" Nine says.

"On Mogadore, yes. They discontinued it, though, since the race is almost extinct," Adam replies. I know what he means: they aren't taught Loric anymore because after they kill all of us, it will be no use to them anymore. They don't even wait until we are all dead; they're so full of themselves.

But how do the Mogadorians know Loric? Who brought it to them?

…

Once the first batch of papers has been decoded, Six and I sit down with a portion of the stack between us. I pick one up and read the title.

It says, "PROCEDURE EVACUATION"

"Evacuation?" Six asks. "As in our escape to Earth or what?"

"Maybe," I say.

After tons of disagreements and confusing grammar, Six and I managed to get the message. Basically, once the attack started, the nine destined Garde and Cepan would rush to the airport. Then, like first come first served, we were each given a number (thank God Adelina and I were seventh to arrive). Once everyone was on board and everything was loaded, we would take off, and circle the planet to look for survival. If there was still life, we would go back. If nothing survived, we would escape to Earth.

Crayton's letter was right. Ella was never part of the plant.

But someone foresaw her, didn't they?

"Look!" Six exclaims, pointing to a page with a list on it. I look closely, and then I realize that they are the names of our Cepan.

I skim through the list. I notice _Adel_ written on it, unmistakably a shorter version of Adelina.

Thoughts swirl around my head. What if my Cepan chose that name on purpose? What if her intentions were to stay at Santa Teresa? What if she knew that the Mogadorians would find me there after almost eleven years, and knew that she would die once I was found, regardless of my number? What if she wanted to be with at least part of her past when she died for us Garde's mission, hence the name _Adel_ina?

The thought seems so bizarre.

Wanting to show the list to the others, I hand it to John.

**Four**

"Shit, dude, she got all of our Cepan!" Nine says. "Is Sandor on there?"

"No doubt he will be," I mumble, looking for Henri's Loric name—Brandon. Nine snatches the paper away from my hands, almost ripping it.

Then his eyes widen as they scramble over the paper, and Nine's left speechless as his mouth drops open.

* * *

**The next chapter will include Nine's POV. It's not really essential to the plot, so if you've never read The Last Days of Lorien and don't want it spoiled, I suggest you don't read the Nine's POV part. (Although I may have mentioned something about it later on in the story; I have no idea)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

**Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you guys: Chapter 8! And I'm debating whether to upload another chapter for my one-shots since everyone's telling me to update soon...you guys think you can handle a sad one-shot on Christmas Eve (or Christmas Day, depends where you are. Or just another Tuesday/Wednesday)? **

**And thank you all so much for your reviews! They all mean a lot to me, no matter how long or short they are :)**

**If you haven't read Last Days of Lorien and don't want it spoiled for you, I don't suggest you read Nine's POV.**

* * *

**Nine**

I'm pissed. Like _really_ pissed.

Where the hell is Sandor? I've once asked him what his Loric name was, a long time ago, and he simply responded with, "Sandor."

So where is my Cepan's name on this damn list?

"No shit," I growl. "They forgot Sandor!" John scrunches his eyebrows as he looks at the list.

"They didn't forget him; there's nine Cepans on this list," he almost whispers, sounding suspiciously cautious. Maybe it's because I probably look like I want to throw a rock at him. I do, honestly, even though he's not the one responsible for this.

Ella takes the list and fiddles with it.

"One's Cepan's Loric name was Hessu," Adam suddenly says. Ella takes a pen and marks something on the paper.

"Cross out Adel," Marina adds. Suddenly I know where they are going. They are trying to figure out whose Cepan is whose, and figure out what's wrong through process of elimination.

"Brandon's my Cepan," John pipes up. He's figured it out, too.

"Look! See Conrad?" Adam points. "I think that's Two's Cepan!"

"Kater sounds an awlful lot like Katarina," Six says, while Ella crosses out name after name on the list.

"Reynolds…that's Eight's Cepan," Marina whispers, haunted of remembering Eight.

"We are left with Kentra and Daxin," Ella announces. "One of those is Three's Cepan, the other is supposedly yours, Nine."

"None of them is Sandor!" I cry harshly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ella flinch.

"Calm, dude," John says.

Something in me awakes, and I snap. "I've heard Kentra before, someone yelled the name long ago. I think it was another Garde on the ship. In that case…my Cepan…was supposed to be a dude named Daxin?"

No one says anything. Finally, Six speaks up. "So Sandor…isn't your official Cepan?"

I stare down, not wanting anyone to see me tearing up. First, one of my friends who is also my other friend's boyfriend dies saving me, something I don't deserve. Then, I find out that my Cepan wasn't supposed to be my Cepan, whatever the hell that means.

This is going to be a long week. Six reaches out to touch my arm.

"Hey, it's okay," Ella says soothingly. "My Cepan wasn't my official Cepan, either, but he was the best Cepan ever and I love him to death." At that, I look up.

"The bond between Cepan and Garde is special," John whispers. He gets up. "Okay, we'll call it a day today. Malcolm, why not you program the computer to translate as many papers in the night as possible so we can dissect them tomorrow without having to wait?"

"Nice idea," Malcolm says, already tapping away on the computer. Someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Ella. She pulls me down so she can whisper into my ear.

"John means that as long as your bond with Sandor has a special place in your heart, it won't matter if he's supposed to be your Cepan or not," Ella says.

"Well, yeah, but maybe that's just because I was living with him for close to eleven years," I retort.

"You couldn't imagine having a different Cepan," Ella continues. "Like I couldn't, either. Even though he wasn't my official Cepan, Crayton was meant to be my Cepan. Just like you and Sandor."

The kid has a point. I smile at her, then pat her on the back. She runs off to follow Marina back to their hotel room.

I watch her go. Sometimes I wonder what it's like to have a little sister. _It's the soft part of you speaking_.

Mentally, I slap that part of me.

**Marina**

Early the next morning, Six shoves a pillow into my face in attempt to wake me up.

"Get up," she grumbles. I groan.

"Plan C," Six responds to my groan. Ella smirks. A blast of lightning strikes inches from my face, and I jump up, startled. Ella and Six start to giggle.

"Uh oh, Ella, did I mention Marina has a deadly new Legacy?" Six teases.

"Oh, no! She's going to take _my_ eye out!" Ella laughs.

"I will if you don't shut up right now!" I say, restraining myself from giggling.

"But you can't if you can't catch us!" Ella says, and she gleefully jumps out of the hotel room. Six makes a face at me and I chase her out of the room and into the guys' room next door.

"Gee, it's smelly in here," Ella says, over exaggerating a face. I turn bright red as I realize I'm still in my pajamas and underwear.

"Whoa, get a load of this," Nine teases me. "If only Eight was here." I blush even more as I run back to my room to change.

After a quick breakfast, I sit down to translate more papers.

"Alright," Six sighs as she randomly reaches for a paper on top. "Let's start on this one."

Then Ella gasps.

"Guys!" she cries. "I found something super duper important!" We all gather around her. As I read the title, my heart skips a beat.

"RESSURECTION GIFT"

* * *

**About that Cepan thing...I'm only assuming that Kater is Katarina and Kentra is Three's Cepan. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies. **

**Thanks again so much for the reviews :) There's only about two more chapters before this story ends, not including this one.**

**Hey, guys, today is December 27, 2013 in the USA. Which is exactly four months after the US release of The Fall of Five. Otherwise known as a third of a year. Can you believe we've all already waited for a third of a year?! Two more of these thirds and then we'll have the fifth book! Or wait for another half of what we've already waited for and we'll have waited half of the whole wait! Can I believe that only four months ago, I still had hopes Eight wasn't going to be killed and then four hours after four months ago I finally have gotten The Fall of Five and the five hours after four months ago I was already halfway through with The Fall of Five?! And exactly one day after four months ago I was bawling my eyes out because I just came home from school and finished The Fall of Five and went online in search of my fellow fandom! Deep...very deep...**

**Okay, sorry about that rant. Anyway, here's the actual chapter.**

* * *

**Marina**

I cry out and snatch the paper out of Ella's hands, which easily lets it go. I study it, scanning and skimming through the notes. It's amazing that the more desperate you are, the faster your brain can translate a poorly written essay into a grammatically correct format.

_Gift of Resurrection_

_It is obvious that during times of war, there will be loss. Lorien has blessed us with a truly rare and precious gift of bringing back one person from the dead._

"Only one?" Sarah asks.

"Shit, then maybe we should save it and see if Eight's really worth having," Nine jokes. I shoot him a warning look and he shuts up immediately.

_The way to bring someone back is not known. However, there needs two required peoples:_

_1.) The dead person_

_2.) A Garde_

"We have all the people required," Nine shrugs.

"Shush!" I say. "There's more."

_Requirements for dead person:_

_-Needs body_

_-Cannot be dead for more than a week_

_-75% of body needs to be in okay condition_

"The body should be there," Six says.

"Yeah, I don't see why the Mogadorians would take it," Adam adds.

"Let's hope it's still encased in that ice," Ella says optimistically.

_Requirements for the Garde:_

_-Needs to have developed a healing Legacy_

_-Needs to be the lost soul's chosen one_

"That's it," I say.

"Chosen one?" Sam questions, puzzled.

"Maybe the love interest," John suggests. Instantly, all eyes are on me. I look up hesitantly.

"Um, guys, I'm not so sure about that…" I whisper shyly.

"Do you see the way he looks at you?" Malcolm asks. "Tell me I'm middle aged, but there's no difference in love no matter what age you are."

"If he didn't like you, I don't think he would've taken you on a date that day," Nine adds evilly. Ella smirks as Six's eyes widen.

"You guys went on a DATE?!" she cries. I feel heat rise up to my cheeks as I back away, glaring at Nine.

"Come on Marina, give it a try," Ella pleads. "Better than nothing, right?"

I sigh. It's worth a try. "Okay."

**Marina**

I squirm in my seat, anxious, nervous, and frightened of returning to the Everglades. Millions of questions and doubts swirl around in my mind, wondering if this plan will work.

What if Eight's body isn't there? What if someone already used this only chance? What if the ice has melted, and there is less than 75% left?

_What if he doesn't love me?_

I push the last thought out of my mind, the one that haunts me the most.

When I awake, Ella, Six, and Sarah pull me out of the car, and two of the Chimaera push me out the door.

"Guys," I grunt. "I—don't—think—I'm—ready—for—this—oof!"

"Sorry," Ella says unapologetically. "Anyway, it's almost been a week, Marina. Either today or tomorrow. And tomorrow, his body could be gone. Or rotten to less than 75%."

I sigh. Ella has a point. I get to my feet and carry my sleepy body behind them, following Six to the forest.

"Okay, where did…where is he?" Malcolm asks.

"Rent a boat, cross the river up ahead. Then, later, scare the shit out of the old dude who rent the boat to us with one extra, mysterious teenager," Nine says, snapping his fingers. "Easy peasy, right?" He flashes us a quick smile as Sam rolls his eyes.

"Alright, I'll send two Chimaera to scout ahead," John says. Two of the Chimaera fly up as eagles.

I shiver as Malcolm talks to the old man renting out boats.

"I'm sorry, but no more renting this month," the old man says. "I was given orders to fence off the area beyond the river."

"By who?" Malcolm questions.

"These really tall men in hats and trench coats. They looked like government officials," the man answers. Six scrunches up her face next to me.

"The Mogs," she spits under her breath.

I look up to see the man shrug. "I'm sorry, but you can't rent the boats anymore. Come back next month," he says.

Malcolm walks back to us, concealed in the forest among the thick trees. He shrugs.

"We can ride on the Chimaera," John suggests.

"That's too obvious," Sam counters. "Unless Six can make them invisible."

"Hold up, I can't make them _all _invisible," Six says.

"Take a few trips," Sarah says. "It works, at least."

"Alright. Marina, you get on the first Chimaera," Nine says, urging us along. I can tell he's becoming impatient. John hands Six the Xitharis stone to be charged up with invisibility.

I climb on the first Chimaera, which has transformed into Pegasus-like animal. He neighs as I get on, stroking his mane. Six jumps on behind me. "Ready?" she asks. After a slight hesitation, I nod.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go!" Six whoops in delight as the Chimaera takes off. I realize that we have all turned invisible.

Once the Chimaera has landed, we tumble off. The smell, looks, and noises are all the same. "Six…what if those alligators are still here?" I ask. Six hesitates, scratches the back of head in thought, and shrugs.

"I guess we fight, then."

"INCOMING!" A voice, unmistakably Nine's, yells. He hops down ten feet above the ground, directly in front of Six, who instinctively jumps a good two feet backwards. Ella uses her telekinesis to gently float off the tall Chimaera.

And then there's a crash, and a distant roar.

Six clenches her fists. "Well, _shit_."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies [just yet...*creepy Pinkie Pie smile*]**

**So, I'm almost done with this story. After this has been finished I'll be updating my one-shot story though not as frequently since I don't have a lot written so far. Again, thanks so much for the reviews! **

* * *

**Four**

"Come on, where are they?" Sam asks impatiently. I can't blame him. It's been more than ten minutes and they still aren't back yet.

"They'll come soon. I'm sure of it," Sarah says gently. She touches my arm and I pull her into a hug, pressing kisses to her forehead.

Then we hear it. There's a yell—a crash—a roar—and then nothing.

Adam swears under his breath.

**Marina**

I dash towards the mutant, getting close enough to freeze it. My Legacy takes action, and soon the alligator's movements are slowed down by the cold.

"Whoa, Marina," Six chatters. "Can you aim at the monster, _not_ at us?"

"Oops, sorry," I flash her an apologetic smile. "Except, I'm not sure how to do that."

The Chimaera have transformed into fuzzy bird-like animals with long, pointy beaks to poke at the beast. They don't seem affected by the cold, probably because of their thick feathers. Though looking clumsy, they prove to have amazing agility: one sharp poke, then quickly flying away from the alligator's reach or dodging the three heads and the tail with skill.

"Ella!" Nine shouts. "Take the damn stone and fly back to Johnny!" A Chimaera obediently flies toward Ella as she hops on, then takes off.

"Dude, we needed that Chimaera!" Six yells at him.

"Well, we can get it back later!" Nine cries, not even looking at Six.

"Dumbass!" Six shouts back. "Whatever."

The monster sees me as the main target—I'm the one slowing it down and freezing it—and aims for me. A blast knocks me off my feet and I tumble down in the dirt and mud, then it tries to swing at me again. I roll out of the way in the nick of time, only to be hit in the leg by another blast. I cry out in pain as I drag myself out of its way, then I realize I lost control of my Legacy. I'm not fast enough.

"Marina!" Six cries. "I'll distract it. Heal yourself, and fast!"

I spit out a mouth full of dirt, then I pull myself to the river's bank and observe how badly damaged my leg is. I gently push the tattered pieces of jeans out of the way. The first thing I notice is the tiny cut in Eight's scar. Pulling my eyes away, I roll into the river's cool water. I grimace in pain at the liquid's contact with my bloody leg, then I reach down and with every ounce of strength I have left, I try to heal myself.

After what seems like eternity, my leg is back to normal, but I'm only half-alive, drained away by the attack and my Legacy. Dripping wet, I pull myself out of the river.

Just as I'm about to drag myself back into battle, I trip over something. _Eight_. I turn around and see his body, lying in a small puddle of water, damp grass, and mud, enclosed in a thin sheet of ice. Using my last bit of strength, I freeze it again, just in case. Not wanting to see his body again, I turn around.

**John**

"Watch out!" Ella cries at me. She's finally come to the rescue and while Malcolm and Sarah guard the Chest and the truck, Sam, Adam, the remaining Chimaera, and I have made it onto the battlefield.

I dash out of the way as the foot of the alligator smashes the spot I was standing on only seconds ago. I launch another fireball at it, and it burns one of its arms. The mutant alligator howls out in pain, and taking this chance, Nine smashes one of its necks with a giant rock. It screeches an ugly, terrible sound, but it's victory to my ears. I throw another fireball at it, and this time it hits the chest. It drops with a dull thud.

"It is dead?" Adam asks, kicking the monster to see if it'll move.

"Not quite," Six says, observing the beast. Sam hands her a staff. She gasps and mutters something under her breath.

_"Five."_ Her fists clench so hard her knuckles turn white. "Where did you get this?"

"I found it in the grass nearby," Sam answers. Nine, apparently, notices this too, as his eyes widen at the sight of it.

"No time for that now," he grumbles. "Kill that thing."

Taking a deep breath, Six stabs its chest, ending its life.

Now all we have to do is find Eight and pray to Lorien that he'll come back.

* * *

**One more chapter guys! One more chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! Final chapter on the final day of 2013! (well where I am yes)**

**I don't own the Lorien Legacies.**

**According to Amazon (it may change like how they pushed Five's Legacy back) the fifth book will be out AUGUST 26, 2014 and will have 416 PAGES, like FoF including its previews, so it probably hasn't gotten much longer (or much shorter). And the Lost Files #9 will be out July 22, 2014 which means the paperback will be out that day too so that's when I'll read the three Lost Files since I don't have an e-reader. Now, just waiting for the Facebook page to confirm this...**

**Okay, last chapter, hope you guys enjoy! (and thanks you for sticking with me till the end)**

* * *

**Marina**

I find myself back to the site of the alligator when the noise dies down.

"Marina!" Ella cries. "She's back!"

I groan as I flip to my side. The noise makes me dizzy.

"She's really deprived of energy," Six says, rushing to my side.

"Great, how are we gonna heal Eight now?" Someone says. I think it's Nine. My vision blurs.

"Guys, I think she's passing out!" Sam cries, poking me. I swat him away but miss by a lot. Then I lose my consciousness.

…

When I wake, I find myself lying on a spot of grass. I see our Chests nearby—didn't we leave them with Malcolm?—and John and Six looking out.

"Where are we?" I moan. Six jumps at my voice.

"Same spot, just more concealed. We got Malcolm and our Chests as well as Sarah here," Six says. "Oh, and the others are guarding the body. Speaking of which, we should probably get to it now that you're awake."

She pulls me up and leads me to Eight's body as John follows close behind us, using his telekinesis to lift the Chests.

I fall down to my knees in front of his corpse, wondering what I'd be doing now—what we might be doing now—if he didn't die, if Five wasn't a traitor.

No point in that now. What has happened has happened.

John uses his Lumen to melt away the ice until I'm kneeling in a pool of water, not that I care. My jeans are soaking wet and my shirt is covered in twigs and mud, but I don't care, I don't care, I won't ever care as long as I get Eight back from his cruel fate.

"Ready?" Malcolm asks. "You are our best bet."

I nod and mutter, "Ready."

I place my hands on him and beg for my Legacy to come to me. I highly doubt it, or I would've been able to bring him back the day he died.

There's no response. A tear drops down my cheek at the failure, and I crawl backwards and wrap my arms around Ella, who strokes my hair gently.

"Let Johnny boy try," Nine suggests. John sighs. "Worth a shot, right?"

John places his hand on Eight, but nothing happens either.

"Try again," Ella whispers in my ear. "Try harder. You can do this, Marina."

I turn back to Eight, my cheeks stained with tears. I try again, and this time I block out everything around me except for my Legacy to come up. Nothing happens. A tear rolls down my cheeks and splatters on Eight's body. Another tear drops down, and a tiny part of me is strangely comforted. Ignoring it, I crawl back to Ella into her awaiting arms.

And then I feel it—a new scar.

I think I scream.

I wince at the pain and clutch my flaring ankle. Who is dead now? Through my teary eyes, I don't see anyone of the Garde around me dead. _Five_. Have the Mogadorians killed him already?

When my flesh finally stops sizzling, I observe what has become of my ankle.

_One. Two. Three—_where is the fourth?

Can a scar burn _away_?

I look back at Eight and see the most slightest movement—he's stirring. I don't see the wound on his Chest anymore—is it fading away? Without my Legacy of healing?

"Look!" I gasp. Six breaks away from Nine's arms and slowly bends down toward Eight. I scoot back to him, ignoring the terrible effect of the damn scar on my ankle that results from every wrong move.

_He's alive. _I lean over him, so close that I can kiss him, maybe I will, and I find myself smiling and forgetting the flaring pain from my ankle. Tears start forming in my eyes again but I don't want to blink them away, in fear that I'll miss the second Eight opens his eyes.

Slowly, his eyelids lift, revealing the deep green eyes I so desperately wished to see the past few days.

"Where—where am I?" he whispers, and then blinks. "…Marina?"

I bend down and press my lips to his.

**Eight**

Something deep down inside of me awakes. I snap open, realizing that I've regained consciousness. I'm aware again.

How long have I been out? Why am I lying in a pool of grass and water? Why am I so cold? What the heck happened to me—someone screams. It's definitely a girl; her voice so vaguely familiar.

_I can't see anything_. But I can't open my eyes. I feel someone lean against me. She's breathing heavily and—and is she crying?

_I need to look._ Can I open my eyes? My eyelids feel like they've been glued shut. _They aren't, Eight, they can't be. _Slowly, I'm able to open my eyes slightly.

A girl with a familiar face and long, brown hair is leaning over me. She smiles. I notice her face is filled with tears, sorrow, and joy.

I look around. All of them are here, as well as a few Chimaera. Didn't we only have one? _None of them are Bernie Kosar._ There's a Mog, too. What is he doing here?

"Where—where am I?" I say, facing towards the girl again. Then everything starts to come back to me. Words. Scenes. Thoughts. One by one, all my questions are being answered. I say the first thing that comes back to me: "Marina?"

Her smile grows wider as she leans down. And then we're kissing.

I freeze, but as I grow used to her distant touch, I start to kiss her back. Softly, then more desperately, her heat radiating through my body.

And when she pulls away, I smile deep into her eyes.

Man, it must suck to be dead.

* * *

**So, yes, that was the end. I'm not going to make a sequel but I do have another Marina/Eight story, Happiness Will Never Hurt, that I'll continue updating. It probably won't be so frequent since I do not have a lot written so far. Please do check it out, though.**

**Again, thank you guys for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows! It really does mean a lot to me. I'm actually not the type of person that reviews stories but now after getting a few myself I realized that even the shortest review will make my day.**

**Oh, and mind checking out my Instagram? lorictribute78**


End file.
